Seduction on the High Seas
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Grimmjow, Shirosaki and Ichigo are all pirates, After Ichigo is kidnapped by the two men how does Grimmjow plan on punishing his berry for his betrayal? One Shot, Threesome filled with wonderful yummy smut    Hope you like and please review! XD


**A/N:So I wrote this like a week back, I was supposed to be working on my other stories when I was looking at pictures of Kingdom of Hearts, Roxas and Axel and they were dressed up as pirates *drools* Ehem, anyway I got this sudden idea and just had to write it out, hope you like it! **

**Special thanks to Tiana Misoro for editing this, sometimes I think our minds our conspiring against us, where so behind…Correction, I'm so behind *smacks head of desk* I'll get caught up I promise! **

**Please Review, I love to hear your reviews as usual XD**

Cyan eyes watched as the crackling fires blazed throughout the shabby town called Karakura. Houses began to crumble as the fires blazed on, men and women all running for their lives well his crew searched the area for anything of value. Gazing up, he watched the smoke that filled the starry night sky. The sky itself was peaceful and calm, the hazy gray smoke contrasting greatly with calm blue, and he had to stifle a yawn, causing small tears to form at the corners of his eyes as he waited for his partner to return.

_Fuck I'm bored._

He began to ponder different options he had to eat once they got back to their ship, his mind sparking to life at the thought of grabbing a nice bottle of rum, the perfect antidote to help aid him to bed. Lately he had been having the worst sleeps, and not even the gentle rocking of his ship could send him to his dreams.

"Well fuck, that's why I'm so tired." Blue brows furrowed in wonder, his eyes sparkling in the warm light well he watched one of his crew members heave a large breasted woman over his shoulder as she wailed, a large grin splitting the raven haired man's face, but it was short lived as he heard his captain bark out.

"Oi Nnoitra! What did I tell ya abou' tha' ya dirty bastard! Ya leave the woman here, no bringing her aboard the ship, or so help me god I'll cut off yer ball's before ya can even utter a single breath! Now leave her here!" A single violet eye snapped towards his captain's loud voice, grimacing at the thought of loosing his precious jewels before setting the busty, strawberry blonde back onto the ground, only to receive a hard kick to the shin which caused his vociferous captain to burst out laughing.

"Okay I take it back! I like 'er she can join my crew!" Soft blue eyes blazed up at the raven haired pirate, shrinking back slightly as a single violet eye burned down at her.

"Ya stupid bitch!" Growling out, he raised his hand only to have it get caught in the air, the man's back tensing as the cool fingers gripped his wrist.

"Now, now Nnoitra, don' be hittin' the woman. Tha' ain't very gentlemanly now is it?" The silvery voice that spoke had both the woman and pirate shivering, and the woman's eyes widened as she viewed her savior.

High, silvery spikes seemed to sparkle in the dim light well a black head band was tied around the base of his head, small jewels dangled from the side. His golden eyes lit up against his black sclera, the large feral grin that painted his face flashed menacingly down at her. Her eyes tore away from his grin to his chest that adorned the loose, billowing black shirt that hung open, revealing a sculpted, muscled chest and a red belt tied at his hips well his long legs wore form fitting gray pants. Black, leather boots that met his calves buckled along the sides, and she couldn't help but eye the menacing white sword that hung lazily at his side, a loaded pistol at his other.

"Whatever Shirosaki, the bitch ain't worth savin' so why bother?" Tilting his head to the side, Shiro eyed his mate, his smirk never faltering as his grip tightened on the violet eyed pirate, making him grit his teeth as he felt bones grind.

"Captain said tha' no ones supposed ta be harmed, now ya wouldn' be disrespectin' yer captain's word now would ya Nnoitra?" The low growl that resonated from Nnoitra only made the grin on Shiro's face widen, and he placed his free hand onto the hilt of his sword, eyes glinting with mirth as he spoke.

"Jus' give me a reason ta, stick boy."

"Shiro that's enough, he knows his place, isn't tha' right Nnoitra?" The condescending tone that laced his captain's voice had his back bristling, and he snatched his wrist back as Shiro let go, giving the albino a hard glare before mumbling his apologies to his dear captain and stomping off.

"I think ya pissed 'im off." Shiro chided as he watched the bean poll stock off, back ridged as he fumed. Golden eyes flickered over to where the woman had been. Apparently she had taken her leave the moment she saw fit, smart girl.

Letting out a rather large yawn, Grimmjow glanced down to his first mate who in turn glanced up to see the sleepy, bored look that adorned his captain's face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Bored are ya captain?" Grimmjow let out a small grunt as an answer, his hand coming up to scratch lazily at the back of his neck. Reaching up, he let out a groan as he stretched his muscles, enjoying the low pops his shoulders made as they realigned.

"Yah, round 'em up Shiro. Lets get the fuck outta here, I'm done." With those words given to him, Shiro began to round up the small group of men and women that manned the ship. It was amazing the amount of destruction only eight people could accomplish in a matter of minutes.

"Oi Nel! Gather up everyone, captain's done 'ere." He called out to the green haired woman who stood toying with the purple lace of her corset, her gray eyes lighting up at the message she received.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so bored!" Rolling his eyes, Shiro headed in the opposite direction she was to go.

_Well maybe ya wouldn' be so bored if ya did wha' ya were told._

Snorting at the thought of Nel actually doing what she was told, Shiro began the search for his men, and after coming across both Ken and Gin, he figured they'd be good enough to spread the word. If there was one thing he hated, it was being messenger boy, he wasn't no carrier pigeon for fuck sakes.

"Sometimes I would jus' love ta-" Shiro came to a quick halt as he spotted one of his men, Kaien, hauling out what looked to be an orange haired boy over his shoulder.

"Kaien, what the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" Cocking a silver brow, he eyed the black haired man, green eyes turning to him innocently well a small smirk played on his lips.

"Bringin' back a pet?" After reaching him, Shiro grabbed the full, mass orange shag that adorned the man's head, pulling up the slack head to view the person's face, and golden eyes widened in recollection of who exactly it was that Kaien was holding.

"Kaien, bring 'im back to the ship, and put 'im in our captain's cabin. Do me a favor and shackle him well yer at it." With a small mumble of disappointment, Kaien agreed and headed off to the ship well Shiro made his way back to his beloved captain. Oh how he would just love who he found.

_Who knew they'd end up findin' the most famous pirate there was in this lil' shit hole of a town, his captain's worst enemy. Oh well this is jus' too good ta be true._

With those thoughts, Shiro skipped off to find Grimmjow, a new excitement flooding through his veins at the thought of what Grimm would do.

"Oh this should be good."

**XXX**

Honey brown eyes flickered open, becoming blurry as the harsh light came into view, and he couldn't help but let out a low groan, his head lolling to the side as the awful throbbing in his ears began. Fuck, it felt like he had been smacked on the head with something as thick as a 4 by 4. Thinking back he remembered he was standing in the old home his parents used to live in when all of a sudden there was a large explosion, sending the house rattling, and then something fell and knocked him unconscious.

_Oh well tha' might be why you feel like your heads about to explode Ichigo._

"Fuckin' hell." The orange head grumbled as he raised his head, attempting to bring his hands to grip it, only to have them clank back to his sides roughly. Glancing down his brows furrowed in confusion, he had been chained down. Glancing at his boot clad feet he found that they had met the same fate as his wrists.

"Oh well isn't this pleasant. First I get knocked out by some heavy object, and now I've been captured, probably to be tortured and then killed all because I jus' had to visit my old home. Someone truly does hate me up there." Ichigo rambled on to himself as he tried to maneuver his wrists, bringing them up hard to see if he could break the metal, but it was solid.

"Fuck." Giving up on his shackles, he decided he might as well take in his surroundings, at least if he new what was around him he might better his chances in escaping, if they ever let him out of these damn cuffs.

Glancing around he took in the well crafted room. Taking in the deep oak that littered the room, black and blue decorated it, off setting the hard wood quite nicely, and from the looks of the room, he could assume he was in the captain's quarters, a rather well off captain at that. Looking over his shoulder Ichigo caught sight of Gothic like six that was engraved in the side of the door, and he felt his blood drain from his face.

"Oh god." Out of all the people who could have got him, it had to be him! No it couldn't be him, anyone but him. He'd kill him for sure!

Suddenly the urge to get free was brought back with new vigor, pulling and yanking to the point where the heavy metal was cutting into his skin, but none of this fazed him as his heart pumped against his chest, his breath hitching as he struggled.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Ichigo's breath seemed to stop completely as the low baritone rang through the room, sending the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, and he snapped his head over to view his captor.

His body shuddered as deep cyan eyes raked his form, hungry for what could only be blood, well the sinister grin that framed his face shone back at him, his sharp canines seeming all too animalistic to be worn on a human, giving him a feral look that only added to his fierce appearance. Amber eyes traveled from the black leather captain's hat that sat atop of a blue mass of spikes, sky blue bangs coming down to fall in front of his eyes that where lined with black liner that mixed in with an odd teal. Going down, past that damned smile, he noticed the multiple earrings that adorned his ears, but quickly he took in the white button up that sat completely undone and half tucked into his pants, revealing a long expanse of tan, muscled chest that held a brutal scar that Ichigo had given him once upon a time. His pants were black and fit him like a second skin well a white silk sash sat around his waist, holding his lethal sword he had long ago dubbed as Pantera well his silver pistol sat on his other hip.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it Ichigo?" Heavy black boots clanked along the floor as he approached, causing the orange head to snap his head from his visual interests, eyes settling onto molten teal, the captain's grin now in threat of eating his face.

"Well something's never change do they Grimmjow? Still kidnapping the innocent and chaining them so they won't run, only this time you've opted for a chair instead of your bed, how civil of you." The snarl that tore from the bluenette had Ichigo's breath catching in his chest, brown eyes going wide as his head was yanked back, causing him to grunt in discomfort.

"It's been so long Ichi, did ya miss me?" Ichigo let out a pained groan slash snort at the man's words.

"Oh can't ya jus' see my utter joy? I'm practically beaming."

"Nothin' I can't fix in time." Before he had a chance to protest rough lips crashed themselves against soft, plump lips, and Ichigo groaned in pain as his head was forced back further, forcing his mouth open to the beast before him, who took full advantage. Delving his tongue into the orange head's mouth, he let his tongue sweep along every inch, taking in the warm spice that mixed into his taste buds, setting the old flame that had stayed a small flicker back to a roaring fire. Ichigo grunted out his struggles, his feeble attempts to break the kiss wasted, and he was soon warned as Grimmjow ran his hand along his neck, making his breath hitch in fear of the venerable position he had been placed in. One small push, and it'd be all over.

"God I missed you." The words where a faint whisper against Ichigo's lips, and he gazed back into smoldering cyan eyes, trying to keep his heart in check as he spoke, making sure his voice stayed even as he did so.

"God I hate you." It was more of a snarl then actual spoken words, and it only caused the bluenette to smirk.

"Glad to hear because I still haven't forgiven ya, so our feelings are mutual in tha' sense." Ichigo's mouth ran dry at the words, his body becoming cold at old memories, and he watched as Grimmjow turned to leave. Quickly shaking his head to rid it of such thoughts, he found his voice and spoke up.

"Wait, ya can't actually be serious Grimmjow, let me go this instant! Ya can't do this to me, whatever you're thinking it won't work so don't ev-" Grimmjow slammed the door before he could even finish the sentence, and all he could do was sit there slack jawed as he stared ahead.

"You damn bastard, get back 'ere!" A small smirk played on the captain's face as he listened to his recent capture rant on, cursing him out to the lowest points of hell.

"Glad to see he's still as feisty as usual." Making his way up to the deck, his eyes flashing when they caught sight of Shiro's white blade flash past him. Following the direction it flew in, he found poor Renji looking as if fifty years had just been taken off his life, his face matching Shiro's pale skin, maroon eye's wide in fear as he gazed down to the sword that sat between his legs, just missing his crotch by a sliver.

"Y-You bastard!" Renji spat out heatedly causing the silver haired pirate to laugh out, his cackle sending a small shiver down his spine before he watched his captain stroll up to him, his eyes swirling with mirth as he yanked out the deadly weapon from the splintered wood, making sure to drag it over its intended destination, making the red head swallow hard.

"So ya boy's 'ave been playin' with out me?" Tapping the cool blade along the red head's chin he watched as the man shivered, trying his best to keep the small tremble at bay. He could feel the dangerous mood that rolled off his captain and knew he was capable of just about anything when he was like this.

"So sorry captain, me and Renji where jus' 'avin a lil' fun, no harm done, right Renji?" After receiving a small yes Grimmjow turned away from his trembling crew member, tossing the sword back to his first mate, not even bothering to make sure he caught it, he knew he would.

"I have a job for ya Shiro. I wan' ya to see what ya can get out of Kurosaki. I need to know wha' he knows about tha' bastard Aizen." He needed to know why, why Ichigo had left him, betrayed him to join Aizen.

Shiro heard the low growl that was building in his captain's throat, his eyes as cold as ever, and he watched his broad shoulders tense, and he couldn't help but furrow his brows in confusion. Did this man really irk Grimmjow that much? He didn't know much, but he did know that Grimmjow despised him, and that the scar that decorated his captain's chest was given to him from the orange head, which in some twisted way peaked the albinos curiosity. He wanted to know exactly what the man was like that was able to get under his captain's skin the way he did.

"Aye Aye captain." Shiro couldn't help but smirk as he headed down to his captain's chambers, a small skip in his step as he walked away from his captain, completely missing the cautious eye the blue haired man was delivering to him.

Swinging the door open in a loud fashion, Shiro watched as amber eyes shot up to view him, confusion and anger riddled deep into the orbs, and the albino grinned at the sight before him. The man before him sat chained to the wooden chair, arms dangling uselessly to his sides, and golden eyes roamed the form of the prisoner, taking in the sight of messy orange locks that sat disheveled at his shoulders and top of his head.

"Now who do we have here?" The smooth, deep voice that rung out was like music to the albino's ears, but he chose to ignore the man and continue what he was doing.

Shiro eyed the long black coat that adorned the pirate before him. It reached down to his knees and held many silver buckles along the sides, with a hard line of red that ran up the edges of the coat and cuffs. The coat was laying open to reveal the rich red silk that painted the inside as well. Moving on, his eyes locked onto the smooth expanse of tan neck and chest that sat revealed from the black button up that held a high collar, holding a deep V that showed just enough of the muscled form of his chest. Grinning, Shiro licked his lips as he moved lower, eying the silver buckled belt that sat loosely on slim hips, having tight black pants to cover them, along with black boots that held the same red edge and silver buckle that hung off the back of his boots.

Ichigo couldn't help but shift nervously at the hungry look that adorned the albino's golden eyes. It seemed to rival even Grimmjow's, the thought making him shiver as he thought back to those piercing cyan eyes that always managed to leave heat in their wake, making him feel as if he was completely naked, vulnerable in every which way, which in some ways he was.

"Oi, this ain't no peep show, stop lookin' at me like that ya bastard!" The silvery laugh that rang from the man before him had Ichigo shivering, the sound running right through his body to his bones.

"Well it ain't one yet berry." Ichigo growled low in his throat at the stupid name, his eyes darkening as he barked out.

"That's captain Kurosaki to you snowflake!"

"Oh a lil' feisty aren't we captain? I like tha'." His heart sped up as the man stalked towards him, the sinister smirk never leaving as he came up to Ichigo, flipping his sword so he held the hilt. Bringing it underneath the orange head's chin to tilt it up, dark brown locking with warm gold, and Shiro felt his body heat at the murderous glare that was thrown his way.

Ichigo couldn't seem to break the hold that the albino's eyes held on him, the deep pools pulling him in, leaving him feeling dizzy as he watched the pink tongue that peaked out to dampen pale lips, causing him to do the same.

"Names Shirosaki, and captain tol' me ta get some information from ya about Aizen." This managed to break the orange head from his daze. The name rang through his ears, causing a large grin to form on his face, and Shiro cocked a brow at the sudden change in demeanor.

"So, captain gets ya to do 'is dirty work for him, how sweet of you, so you're his bitch." Brown eyes watched as Shiro's back bristled at the name, his brows furrowing to help form the hard glare he sent Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't take to kindly to the damn bastard sending others to do his work for him, not that he wanted to deal with either or, but the thought that he was being treated like he meant nothing to the bastard, to have him send his mate's to do his dirty work, that got under his skin.

"Would ya like ta repeat tha', I didn't quite catch it."

"Are ya daft boy? I called ya his bitch which ya are aren't ya Shiro? Or else he wouldn't have sent cha." Golden eyes flared at the prisoner's words, causing him to dig the hilt of his blade into his throat, making the captain gasp in shock.

"I'm his first mate, I ain't anybodies bitch." The sly grin that formed onto Ichigo's face had the albino growling his displeasure, only fueling the orange head's fire. If this was what Grimmjow was going to do, then he would piss him off right back. Shiro would be fun to play with anyways.

"Prove it, and maybe I'll tell ya about my time with Aizen." Loosening the pressure he held on his hilt, he brought his blade down to his side, allowing Ichigo to rest his neck, a small groan leaving his lips as he did so.

Dropping his sword to the floor, Shiro brought both hands into silky orange locks, running them through gently, only to tear the man's head back with a vice grip, causing Ichigo to groan in pain.

"Ya wan' me ta prove it huh, now how should I do tha'?" Eying his capture, Shiro gazed into brown eyes that seemed to shimmer in amusement as he spoke, making him cock a brow in question. A small smirk pulled at his lips as he watched Ichigo, feisty was an understatement for this guy.

"I'm sure you can think of something." The urge to wipe that cocky smirk off of the orange haired captain's face was extremely great, and Shiro couldn't help himself any longer. Bringing his lips down, he gave him a rough kiss, making Ichigo groan at the harsh contact, allowing Shiro full range to explore the man's mouth.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan when the long tongue assaulted his mouth, sending the soft fruity flavor into his mouth, and making him tangle his own tongue into the other's, asking him to play. The two led a dance of tongues, refusing to give in easily. Ichigo continued to fight for dominance making Shiro growl and tighten his grip into orange locks, enjoying the small whimper that escaped the captain.

"So ya gonna tell me abou' this Aizen, or am I gonna 'ave to drag it outta ya?" Shiro purred, nipping roughly to the soft lip that was presented to him, soothing the abused skin with a soft lick, and he relished in the soft shiver that ran through Ichigo's body when he ran his hands down his neck, chest and arms.

"If ya think a little kiss is gonna drag anything outta me you're crazy." Cocking a brow, Ichigo watched as the albino grinned in delight at his statement, swinging his legs over the captain's lap, and coming to sit so they were now face to face.

"Yer right, what was I thinking?" Giving a gentle tug, Shiro brought back Ichigo's head, fully exposing the long expanse of neck for his pleasure. Licking his lips, he hummed in pleasure as he ran his tongue down the long column, grinning as he listened to the pirate's breath hitch when he gave a small nip to the sensitive flesh that ran along his adam's apple.

Ichigo swallowed hard well the tentative attention was delivered to his neck, enjoying the hard sucks and nips that where given, and he let out a throaty moan when Shiro caught the sensitive area of flesh that sat between his shoulder and neck, sucking hard till the flesh bruised with small hickeys.

"Mmm, right there." Mumbling more to himself then to Shiro, Ichigo felt his pants becoming much tighter as cool hands began to explore his body. First slipping off the his coat till it pooled behind him, Shiro gave a gentle tug to the soft material of Ichigo's shirt, dragging it out of his pants, and allowing him access to the warm, lithe body beneath.

"Ya like that captain Kurosaki?" Tilting his head up, Ichigo glanced at the albino before him, watching heated golden orbs that seemed to want to light him on fire. Leaning forward, he allowed his tongue to flick out, licking along Shiro's bottom lip. Giving a rather harsh bite, he chuckled when the pale pirate jumped in surprise, a small curse ringing out, and brown eyes watched the red liquid begin to pool along the wound only to slip down the man's chin.

"So sorry." Shiro shivered at the captain's harsh act, not being able to tear his eyes away from the other's well he licked up the blood that had ran down his chin, cleaning up the small mess as an apology.

"Tell me." Shiro purred softly into the captain's ear, only to have him shake his head.

"Not yet." Growling out, Shiro was beginning to grow impatient with this game. Pulling his hand out from the black shirt, he reached down to grope the man's arousal, watching as brown eyes widened, a low moan ripping from his throat as he did so.

"A-Ah!" The small heat that had been slowly pooling in Ichigo's stomach flooded in rapidly when the damn albino grabbed him, giving slow languid strokes to his clothed member, and making him grit his teeth, his legs tensing with concentration as he tried to hold back his sudden moans.

"An' what do we have here Shiro?" Ichigo watched as golden eyes widened in fear, and he couldn't blame him. The way Grimmjow spoke sent chills through his body. Suddenly he questioned his way of doing things, making him jealous seemed enjoyable five minutes ago, but now he wanted to make run for it, if he could run that is.

"W-What do ya mean? Ya asked me ta get answers, I'm jus' makin' a game outta it." Shiro berated himself for stammering, but fuck if Grimmjow wasn't terrifying when he was pissed, not that he really knew why his captain was mad. Not like they hadn't fucked around like this before.

"Exactly my point Shiro, I asked ya to get answers not fuck 'im!" Both men jumped as the deep voice growled out, cyan eyes spitting fire at the two he had found red handed. Jealousy was beginning to pool to the top as he eyed the sight before him. Ichigo's upper body looked like it had been ravished, small bruises painting his tan skin, orange hair ruffled as if it had been played with, and what burned the greatest was the warm flush that sat on his cheeks. _He had been enjoying it. _

"I wasn't gonna fuck 'im Grimm! I was jus' havin' a lil' fun, why the fuck do ya care so much?" Confusion riddled Shiro as he watched his captain approached them, his steps long and hard, his shoulders set well his eyes blazed.

"No I know ya Shiro. If I wouldn't 'ave come, ya would 'ave fucked him, isn't tha' right?" Ichigo watched in shock as the cold steel of Pantera made contact with Shiro's throat. Grimmjow had pulled his head back so he could look at him, making the albino swallow convulsively, allowing the sharp steel to nick at his adam's apple, and Ichigo watched as the trickle of blood ran down the pale neck.

Shiro was afraid to speak, scared that when he did the cold blade would only tear into his skin more. He could already feel the small drips of blood run down his neck, and he wished to keep his head so he chose the other option. Gazing up to the captain, praying he hadn't just been the cause for his own head to roll.

"I don't like it when people don't listen to me Shirosaki, ya know this, I bet ya didn't even get a word from 'im either, didja?" Brown eyes snapped up to see dark blue eyes blazing back at him.

"If ya wanted info about Aizen, you should have come yourself! Instead you send your newest toy." Ichigo spat out, anger filling his words, and he sneered at the pompous grin that formed onto the bluenette's face.

"You're jealous." Ichigo felt his face burn from embarrassment. He couldn't help how he still felt, and seeing the damn captain brought back so many memories, so many feelings that he couldn't help his sudden jealousy at his new lover. He wanted to screw with him, wanted to piss the damn bastard off, sadly it back fired on him.

"In you're dreams ya bastard!"

Slowly taking the blade away from Shiro's throat, he murmured into the albino's ear, telling him to get off, and he watched as Shiro removed himself quickly from his ex-lover's lap. Giving a small tilt to his head, Grimmjow brought his sword up to tip Ichigo's head up, grinning wider at the small shiver that ran through his form.

"Tell me then Ichigo." Ichigo glared at the man before him, if he knew it would have come down to this, he wouldn't have left. It was too late for that now, what's done is done.

"Even if I do it won't change a thing! I know you, your hatred runs deep Grimmjow." Shiro watched in confusion at the two's exchange of words, wondering exactly what was going on. His captain had always told him he had an ex-lover who had betrayed him deeply, it couldn't possibly be Ichigo could it?

"You're right about tha' Ichigo, my hatred does run deep, just like this scar." Brown eyes widened in horror as the long blade was brought down along his chest, tearing clean through the thin fabric of his top, and slicing square down his chest, leaving a smooth cut that mirrored Grimmjow's own.

"Fuck!" Hissing out, Ichigo tried to grit his teeth as the sharp pain assaulted his chest, and he watched as small rivulets of blood began to trail down his chest.

"If ya won't tell me then fine, Shiro come here." Shiro came back over, almost wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment. Things were getting too complicated for his taste.

"Grimm look I didn't know tha-"

"Shut the fuck up." Shiro quickly shut his mouth, jumping slightly as he watched Grimmjow toss his blade across the room.

Taking a sliver key, Grimmjow unlocked the shackles that held Ichigo's feet and hands. Both Ichigo and Shiro stared in confusion at the act until he stood back up, yanking the poor berry to his feet, and twisting him around in one fluid movement before leading him over to the large double doors that he could only imagine to be one thing, and he realized exactly what was going on.

"Fuck no, your not gonn-" Grimmjow decided he didn't want to listen to whatever protests the damn orange head had to give, and shoved him into the large room, watching Ichigo stumble forward before stopping and turning to toss a heated glare his way.

"Grimmjow I'm no-Ah!" Once again Ichigo found himself being cut off, this time from being tossed onto the large, plush bed that sat in the middle of the room, and he shifted up to see Grimmjow pull his first mate in for a heated kiss.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed out, watching the two made his cock twitch in approval, but in his mind he knew what was about to happen. He knew Grimmjow too well, and after this he was afraid there would be no going back, there never was.

"Seein' how you two want to play together so badly, I'll let cha, go ahead Shiro. Finish off what ya had started."

"Fuck 'im till he's screamin' Shiro, but you cum only when I say you can, ya got tha'?" Nodding at the low whispered words that Grimmjow spoke, he shivered when the small nip was given to his ear lobe.

Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to snap himself from the sudden daze he found himself in as he watched the two. The jealously had began to diminish, only leaving want in its wake, but he had to find a way out. Looking around Ichigo didn't seem to notice the silver haired pirate approaching until he felt the bed shift slightly. Snapping his eyes to the front, Ichigo's gaze widened at the sight before him. Shiro had decided to discard his shirt and belt, leaving only his pants that hung undone, and Ichigo's mouth began to water at the delicious sight, Shiro's hungry gaze heating his body in all the right places.

"Oh fuck no." Shifting back, Ichigo attempted to kick out to get away and off of the silk sheets only to have his foot caught, and his body to be yanked down till he was once again underneath the pirate.

"Oh fuck yes _Ichi_." Shivering as the old nickname was purred into his ear, Ichigo glanced over to see Grimmjow had taken a front row seat in front of the bed, sitting up straight and dignified with the cockiest smile any man could manage.

"I'm gonna 'ave so much fun breakin' ya." Running his finger tips along the fresh cut, Shiro bent down to lick along the wound, glancing up to find the captain wincing as he made his way down, bringing his hands up as he did so, rubbing slow circles along Ichigo's budding nipples, enjoying the way his back arched into the touch.

"N-No, s-stop." The heavy pant that carried with those words had Shiro's body tingling for more, and after making quick work of his captives belt and boots, he yanked off the form fitting black pants, grinning as he was met with an orange tuft of hair that held a now dripping member.

"Mmm, those words only make me wan' cha more berry." Licking his lips, Shiro went down on him, not being able to stop the grin the tore onto his face when the berry let out a sharp moan at the sudden contact.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's body shudder at the sudden contact Shiro delivered to him. Cyan eyes raked over the lithe builds of the two men, both of them holding extremely similar traits. Maybe in some twisted way that was one of the first reasons of why he had become so attracted to Shiro, was because he reminded him of Ichigo. Both men were completely different though, having their own things that had made Grimmjow fall for them, but that could be thought of later. The sight before him held his complete attention, and he felt his arousal grow as Shiro brought his hands up to run along Ichigo's thighs, blunt nails leaving angry red lines along the smooth flesh.

"O-Oo-oh, nngh!" Ichigo tried to close his eyes so he could concentrate on something else besides the warm mouth that seemed to engulf him, but his lack of vision only seemed to heighten the touch, causing him to moan out, his breaths now coming in rough pants as Shiro's tongue swirled along the head of his member.

"N-No, y-yah!" Amber eyes shot open, when he felt a warm digit proud his entrance. It had been so long since he had bottomed, almost a good year, and the feeling felt so foreign to him right now, sending sharp shots of heat up his spine, and he couldn't help the gasp that tore out from his mouth when the finger entered him.

Shiro purred out around the orange head's arousal, loving the way his hips bucked when he entered his first finger. Fuck he was tight, his ass felt like a vice grip around his single digit, and the albino's member ached to have its own taste of the delicious berry.

"Did ya like tha'?" Dark brown eyes flickered over to view the man above him, murmuring something that couldn't be heard, and he let out a low groan when the finger was removed from him, only to gasp out when his hips where pulled up, bringing his legs to touch his chest, and giving the albino a perfect view of his smooth, firm ass.

"W-What are you doing?" Tan cheeks became inflamed with embarrassment at the sudden position he was put in, all thoughts of that where quickly forgotten though as he watched Shiro's long tongue flick to trace along his entrance, sending pleasure rocketing up his spine. His body was unable to tense in the odd position, and he found his body relaxing against his will, allowing the long tongue to delve inside of him, his body shivering uncontrollably when he felt cool fingers wrap around his member.

"Oh god!" Grimmjow felt like his mind was going to explode as he watched the scene before him unfold. Glassy brown eyes watched him, the look of utter pleasure lacing Ichigo's face, his tongue peaking out slightly as his mouth opened in a low moan. He watched as tan muscles twitched at the wonderful pleasure that ran through his body. It had been so long since he had seen Ichigo, let alone seen that look of utter abandonment that it had his whole body a flame to touch him, to join the two. All thoughts of his need to punish long forgotten as he got up to join them.

"A-AH!" Shiro's eyes lit up as the scream tore from Ichigo's chest, making him moan in agreement. His body tingled to be inside that deep heat. The teasing was becoming maddening, and he wasn't even the one receiving it.

"Shiro." Heated golden orbs flickered over to the hungry gaze that had both men shivering. Shiro let out a deep groan as warm fingers trailed up his spine, coming down to tease his hole, and making him shake with want.

"Come for me Shiro." Grimmjow murmured into the albino's ear before inserting two fingers into the damp heat, grinning at the fact that Shiro was already ready for him, begging for more. Grimmjow began to work his fingers in and out at a feverish speed, making the pale form shake with concentration, trying his best not to fall over. Tracing his tongue along the albino's long neck, he caught sight of Ichigo, and couldn't help but notice the small whimper that resounded from him. Reaching around, the bluenette began to move Shiro's hand back to speed.

"Don't stop, I never said you could stop."The moan that tore from Shiro rang through the room, and Grimmjow watched as both men cried out in unison as they came, Ichigo spilling himself onto his chest well Shiro spilled over the black sheets.

Ichigo could feel the warm flush that painted his body, the way his climax had torn from him suddenly had him feeling as if he had just run a marathon. Between the sight of Grimmjow fingering Shiro, and the harsh pumps he was being given, he couldn't handle it and came roughly. He felt the warm fluid dripping down his chest, and he brought his hand up lazily to gather up some of the fluid, and he glanced over to Grimmjow who he found staring at him intently, making a small smile quirk at the sides of his mouth. Holding out his fingers, he watched as Grimmjow let his tongue peak out of his mouth to gather up the bitter fluid from his fingers, humming at the flavor before sucking them into his mouth, sending Ichigo's member twitching back to life.

"We're not done yet, we haven't made ya scream yet Ichi." Delivering a small nip to now clean fingers, Grimmjow watched Ichigo moan out, and he glanced down to find Shiro licking up all the milky fluid Ichigo had spilled onto himself, and it was Grimmjow's turn to groan.

A small gasp flew from Ichigo's mouth when Grimmjow picked him up suddenly, bringing him up to his lap, and brown eyes rolled closed as he was lowered onto Grimm's rock hard member. Slowly he was fully seated onto him, a small whine forming on his lips at the bluenette's deep growl.

"So fuckin' tight!" He hissed out, and Grimm listened to Ichigo's whine turn into a deep moan when he was spread wider.

"O-Oh god no, y-ya can't be-nnghh-ah!" Small tears formed at the corners of brown eyes, his brows furrowed as the pain raced up his spine. It had been so long that Ichigo felt full enough with one, but now he felt like he was stuffed to the brim, any sudden movement might tear him in two.

"I hate you." Ichigo murmured against Grimmjow's shoulder, the sentence having been meant for both men, who both groaned when the orange head tensed around them.

"Easy there love. Don't tease me, or else ya might get more then ya expected." Glancing over to Shiro, Grimmjow gave a small smirk to the albino who was currently licking his way up Ichigo's abused neck.

Grabbing hold of slim hips, Grimmjow slowly raised Ichigo who had began to relax thanks to Shiro's small teasing, bringing him back to where he wanted him to be, and he felt the small moan vibrate through Ichigo's body as he moved him. Slowly they began to form a pace, but it wasn't long before the slow pace was driving all of them mad, and they begged for more.

"M-More, I need more, move!" The command was yelled out, and both men grabbed hold of Ichigo's hips, their pace increasing drastically as they pounded into him with a new passion. His body felt as if it was on fire, every sense was heightened, every touch was making him cry out for more, and he felt himself loosing himself to the two, his mind shutting down, and the only thing it began to recognize was pleasure.

"Y-Yes, oh fuck yes!" The rich moans that rang throughout the room left the men tingling with pleasure. Grimmjow felt the harsh heat building in his stomach. reaching its limit. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of Ichigo's hips, his nails surely breaking skin, and he gazed up into heavy golden eyes that called out to him and he leaned in, closing the distance between their lips, their tongues twining together to help swallow the heated moans.

"I-I can't hold o-on, I'm c-cumming!" Ichigo felt his nails tear into the palms of his hands as he clenched his fists, his body erupting as he climaxed. White exploding like glitter behind his eyes, blinding his vision as they rolled closed, his voice screaming out as he came.

Both Shiro and Grimmjow felt themselves come undone as Ichigo tensed around them, causing them to lose themselves together. Their bodies shuddered, toes curling as they reached their high, and Ichigo let out a low moan as he felt himself being filled with their cum.

"Fuck." Grimmjow groaned out as he pulled out from the spent orange head before he realized he had passed out.

"Wow." Was all that managed to escape Shiro's mouth before he collapsed onto the bed, relishing in the wonderful after glow, and listening to the soft snores that resounded from the spent berry, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Ya still didn't get wha' ya wanted 'im to tell ya Grimm."

"Mmm, don't ya worry, he will." Shiro decided to leave it at that. If Grimmjow thought he would tell him, he must be right. _Hopefully._

**XXX**

Warm brown eyes fluttered open to the warm sun that pooled in through the small window, flooding over the black silk sheets and warming his body nicely. He brought a hand up to run through his hair, only to blink in surprise when he realized something.

"Holy shit?" Glancing down to see harsh bruises that lined his tan wrists, he let out a low growl of annoyance that quickly turned into a grunt of pain when he shifted the wrong way, his brows furrowing in annoyance of the pain that littered his body.

_It was worth it though._

His mind decided to add, which only made the orange haired captain even more annoyed. Slowly shifting around, he came face to face with Grimmjow, blue brows completely relaxed well black eyelashes fluttered oddly against his cheeks as he slept. Bringing up his hand, Ichigo traced the hard edge of his face, tracing in the small details that he had missed over this long year.

"I killed him for you Grimm. That's why I left you, why I betrayed you, it was the only way."

Aizen had given him an opening that he couldn't refuse. The bastard had asked Ichigo to join his ship, to leave Grimmjow and his crew to join him. Anyone who was anyone knew that the two of them sailed together. Their ships ran side by side, and together they were two of the most powerful pirates on the seven seas, but Aizen had somehow out powered them somehow. Grimm had began to form a plan, but Ichigo knew it was futile, and there was no way he was going to allow him to risk his own life. So, he decided to join Aizen, and take him out that way. Trust can be the thing that ends you, which for Aizen it was.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Ichigo murmured against the column of Grimmjow's neck, placing a small kiss to his pulse point well he trailed his fingers down the scar that lined his chest.

"That's all you had to say." Cyan eyes watched Ichigo glance up in shock, a large smile forming onto his face as orange brows furrowed into a pout, trying his best to mask the sudden rush of emotions, but he quickly chose to hide himself into the man's broad chest.

"I missed ya. You're mine, and don't ya ever think you're leavin' me again, ya got tha'?" A small laugh bubbled up from the orange head, and Grimmjow glanced down to see his shoulders shaking with laughter. Cocking a blue brow in question, Grimmjow moved to speak, but was cut off by Ichigo's question.

"And Shiro?" Letting out a small snort as he glanced over to view said albino who lay curled up into his pillow, drooling slightly well his mouth hung open, Grimmjow rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"Well love Shiro's not goin' any were, and I can't help but think ya wouldn' have it any other way." Glancing up Ichigo let out a low laugh as he viewed the slumbering albino before covering up his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my second one shot ^^ I really enjoyed writing it, just too much fun! Please review and maybe I'll get more *gets smacked by Grimm* Okay no I wont be making more because my other stories have to come first! Please do me a favor and pray for me, I'm going to need it to get all caught up on my work! **

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


End file.
